Through the Eyes of Wormtail
by Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion
Summary: What if James wasn't the only one with a crush on Lily? This is Wormtail's diary. Not LilyWormtail! Explains alot about Wormy, Noodles!
1. His Intro

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except an egg salad sandwich. Don't sue, if you do, the spider monkeys will come after you! Hey, that almost rhymed!!_  
  
This is the diary of Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail.  
  
August 30, 1972 Dear Diary,  
I hope the rest of the Marauders don't get a hold of this, they would think it was "girly". My name is Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail to my friends (my Animagus form is a rat). I am a 7th year at Hogwarts, meaning I am almost a full wizard!  
  
My group of friends, the marauders, consists of James, a stag Animagus and the ringleader, Sirius, a dog Animagus, and Remus, a werewolf. We are all Gryffindors, too.  
  
And my dearest heartache, the love of my life, is Lily Evans. Unfortunately, not only am I a bloody insignificant speck to her, but bloody James likes her, too!  
  
Luckily, she despises him. Lily's so perfect, with her beautiful red hair forming a halo in a certain light, and her bright green eyes exuding perfection. I have been in love with her since I first saw her in Diagon Alley, before first year with her muggle parents.  
  
The only girlfriend I ever had was Padma Johnson, who cheated on me with Ethan Patil. Lily was right there to comfort me after that.  
  
Ahh, how I wish she could be Mrs. Peter Pettigrew, and have a son named Harry with me! (A/N: I had to throw that in there... It will finally Wormtail to the edge)  
  
Bloody hell, only half an hour 'til bedtime at eight! I have to pack!  
  
**Wormtail  
**  
_Soooo, whaddya think? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me or the evil spider monkeys will hunt you down! I know it's really short but you get the idea! I guessed on the year!  
Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion REVIEW!!!_


	2. Lily, Prongs, and Voldy

Disclaimer: Ok, this is a disclaimer for the entire story- Nothing that looks familiar belongs to me, it all belongs to the great Tamora Pierce.  
  
Sep. 1st, 1972, Dear Diary,  
I've decided to call you Noodle, because that's my favorite food.  
  
Today was the first day back and the feast. Boy, Lily's changed.. Even Sirius was impressed! She's Head Girl, no surprise there, but James is Head Boy, ugh, that just ever decreases my chances with her. Why does James always manage to out do me?? I tried out for Chaser in Quidditch, too, but, no, he got the only open spot on the team. In classes, in looks, even in Animagus forms!! But he won't have Lily, I'll make sure of that.  
  
Speaking of Lily, I actually had a conversation with her on the train. We talked about our summers, and Muggles. I have to remember her birthday is on September 20th, and get her a better present than James does. I MUST HAVE Lily Evans!!  
  
On another note, an evil, Muggle-hating wizard is said to be gaining power. His name is Voldemort, and the Daily Prophet said the way he's gaining power, most people will be afraid to speak his name in a year. Haha, what's so scary about a name? He sounds very powerful, though...  
  
The password is chocolate biscuit.  
Wormtail  
  
Sep. 3rd, 1972 Dear Noodle,  
Wonderful news! In N.E.W.T. Potions (my best class), Professor Whippet paired people up to work on Potions for the rest of the year, and I got paired with Lily! Prongs got paired with Snivellous, hehe! Not only that, but she said, "Thank Goodness I wasn't paired with that prat Potter for this too." Which means she prefers me! I wil get her a wonderful birthday present, and tell her how I feel, and she will be my girlfriend, then we will get married and have tons of children and name them all Harry! (A/N- Barf, barf).  
  
Next weekend, I can sneak to Hogsmeade, and get her a wonderful birthday present. I'll have to borrow Prongs invisibility cloak, and he might ask what I'm doing, but that's a chance I'll have to take, for Lily Evans to fall in love with me.  
  
Wormtail  
  
Sep. 8th, 1972, Dear Noodle,  
That huge prat James was flirting with my girl! And she was flirting back! I have to stop this! Potter will know the wrath of Peter Eugene Pettigrew!!  
Wormtail  
  
Sep. 11th,  
Noodle-  
I talked to Prongs. This is how it went-  
  
Prongs- Hey Wormtail, what's up?  
  
Me- Nothing. Oh, um, did I happen to see you and Evans flirting, without your head on a chopping block?  
  
P- Yup, she's starting to warm up to me!  
  
M- Because I thought that she was going out with that Ravenclaw, Michael... You didn't hear it from me, but I saw them kissing in the hall.  
  
P- Damn, I thought she was starting to not hate me, even maybe like me. Bloody hell, why was she flirting with me, then?  
  
M- Dunno, maybe she wasn't really.  
  
P- Whatever..  
  
Hahaha, my wit astounds even me sometimes!  
  
Oh, and that Voldemort guy killed, like, 20 Muggles last week. If I had that kind of power, Lily would notice me for sure! Oh, well, lights out, Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
Wormtail  
  
AN- OMG, this story is even making me sick and I wrote it! Wormtail is gonna get MEAN and possessive after Lily's b-day. This is kinda fun to write, though. Like a train wreck, you can't help but write. REVIEW, please, they are the high point of my day!!! (I have an extremely dull life).. BTW, Wormtail calls him James when he's mad, Prongs when he's not and Potter when he's furious. Kinda confusing, I know, but it's easier for me. Oh, and I have a friend who says noodles a lot soo, the diary's called noodles. I wubbles yew!! Review pleasepleasepleaseplease!!! 


End file.
